Walter White vs Tony Montana
Walter White vs Tony Montana is the fifth battle of Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains Season 1. It features Walter White, from AMC's hit crime-drama series Breaking Bad, battling against the protagonist of Scarface, Tony Montana. It was published on March 28, 2015. Cast EpicLLOYD as Walter White Wax as Tony Montana Lyrics 'Walter White:' New lesson, class! What’s H and F acid to take a bath in? The answer? Cracking down on this crack addict! What a junkie; you’re just cooking competition with me and Jesse, Couldn’t pull off a single drug deal, what should I expect from a refugee? You betrayed everyone you’ve met; even Manny, your best friend! Hit your sister, lost your trophy wife and brought your own end, With a bigger ego than that gun of yours, you’ve run your course, it’s done, Go before I lose remorse, my only advice for this verse? “Run.” 'Tony Montana:' Do you know how I got these scars? I beat retards, Carve you up nice for my green card, I don’t need guards, I’ll shoot both your kneecaps and feed you to my tiger, man, You attacked your family, left your baby in the hands of a fireman, The World Is Mine! Your world has crashed like those planes! Overdose on these raps like you’re Jane! Rob your victory like that train! Take off your brain with a chainsaw, mayne! And I know Hank’s from the DEA! When I deal cocaine, I’ll see you in that helicopter in a hang! 'Walter White:' You call that a verse? That was far worse than Frank, All you did was snort yourself all the way to the bank! Time to take a lesson from Mike: “No more half measures.” I have purer methods, I’ll leave you buried in the desert, I’m a game changer, a real drug major getting that paper, You’re a deranged foreign exchanger, I am the danger!! Go to the Southwest, ask if they ever heard of me, I’ll do to you like Tuco; fulminated mercury. This is what happens when we Scarface Off, just look at Gus, What’s your luck? You were even shot by your sister’s lust. I’m a Guinness World OG, you’re the parody; Montana’s scared of me! You want to go to war, Tony? Just stay out of my territory. 'Tony Montana:' Okay Walter; You wanna fuck with me?! You fucking with the best! Why don’t you go back to coughing that cancer out your chest? I told you not to fuck with me, man! I have mountains of coke! You cough all the time that your victory has choked! Took two seasons to kill Fring, took two minutes to kill Mel, Why don’t you bite this ricin while the bad guy says farewell?! I rose above all! Your legacy’s coming to a fall! Look, Walt! You were replaced with Better Call Saul! You fucking pendejo! Cut you off like The Sopranos’ end! Wanna fuck with me? Okay! Say hello to my little friend!! Category:Season 1 Category:Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains Category:Walter White vs Tony Montana Category:TKandMit